Sabor a Sangre
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ¿Sabes por qué no eres capaz de matarme? Por el mismo motivo por el cual yo no te he matado.


_[Drabble]_

 **Sabor a Sangre**

—Splendid & Flippy/Fliqpy—

 _¿Sabes por qué no eres capaz de matarme? Por el mismo motivo por el cual yo no te he matado_.

 **D** isclaimer:

Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia

Sabor a Sangre © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: YAOI (no tan explícito). | Muerte de personajes (no explícito).

 **N** otas:

Esto es tan increíble para mí como para ustedes así que aprovechemos esto mientras dure. Sé que dije que escribiría _YAOI_ ya que no soy fan del género ni tampoco he leído nada al respecto, pero no sé qué me picó hoy que quise intentar hacerlo, a ver cómo me sale. Espero les guste.

¡Soy un asco con el _YAOI_ ya que nunca lo he escrito hasta hoy! ¡Ya avisé!

Eh, una pequeña aclaración; dudo hacer otro fic yaoi en un futuro.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

El cuchillo salió volando hasta estancarse sobre la cabeza de Nutty quien corría con un carro de algodones de azúcar.

La pelea había dado inicio hace más 3 horas y ya media, y ciudad ya se había caído en pedazos matando a cuanto transeúnte que corrían por sus vidas. Sin embargo eso poco o nada les importó pues sus mentes estaban ardiendo en deseos por ver al otro vencido.

¿Justicia? ¿Ira? ¿O quizás algo más?

Splendid vio la sonrisa arrogante implantarse en él. Una parte suya quiso conservar esa imagen, la otra, destruirla de un puñetazo. Y lo haría, de no ser porque ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Pues él había sido el producto final de un experimento que tomó como punto de partida una gran cantidad de la sangre de Splendont, ¿quién? ¿Cómo o por qué? Eso era un completo misterio para Splendid. Pues en un segundo estaba trabajando en el periódico, y al siguiente estaba combatiendo a este poderoso adversario que no sólo era un enemigo, sino también un viejo _colega_.

—¿Y bien? —Habló él levitando junto con él sobre lo que quedaba de esa pobre ciudad—, ¿dónde están los periodistas? ¿Y el ejército? ¿Dónde está la zorra de rosa? Qué triste es saber que aún después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos estás aquí, solo.

Splendid apretó los dientes tragándose un insulto.

—Su nombre es Giggles.

—Cómo si eso te importara —se burló riéndose—, admite que no eres diferente a él.

Sorprendiéndose, supo inmediatamente que él se refería a Splendont.

—No es verdad.

—Eres igualito a él; igual de arrogante, igual de ambicioso, y por si eso fuese poco. También eres un hipócrita.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Soy diferente a ustedes! ¡Yo no soy una bestia!

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Al menos Splendont y yo sabemos lo que somos! Pero tú… tú quieres hacerle creer a toda esta estúpida ciudad que eres un héroe, cuando en realidad sólo te importa mantener lo que es tuyo contigo.

Splendid se congeló ahí donde estaba, ¿acaso eso sería…?

—Tomemos por ejemplo a la puta de rosa, si de verdad te importara la habrías buscado en cuanto inicié a destruir este jodido lugar en vez de darme tu indigesto sermón.

—Ella sabe que yo no…

—¿Ella sabe? —Se rio cínicamente—, ella nunca sabe nada. Créeme, está hueca de la cabeza, ¿por qué otra cosa seguiría contigo sabiendo que no te interesa?

Se acercó a él con la ropa desgarbada, quemada y ensangrentada; todo gracias a la batalla que habían sostenido no hace menos de 3 horas. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, él alzó una mano y le tocó con las yemas de los dedos la frente.

—¿Sabes por qué no eres capaz de matarme? —Splendid no pudo decir nada; esos ojos amarillentos lo retuvieron sin salida, Fliqpy sonrió burlón—. Por el mismo motivo por el cual yo no te he matado.

Splendid abrió enormemente los ojos antes de que una patada lo enterrase con fuerza al suelo. Independientemente de la fuerza, si en algo Splendid sin duda era inferior a él era en el entrenamiento físico. Una gran desventaja, y no sólo eso, sino lo que le dijo al final.

¿El mismo motivo?

Sonrió aún bajo la tierra (pensando que ahí estaba mejor); eso era imposible. No podía ser el mismo modo, pues Splendid estaba seguro de que Flippy (o como se llamase ahora) no sentía lo mismo por él.

¿O sí?

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _¿Ven? Les dije que soy un asco con el yaoi (creo que esto pasa de la cantidad de letras permitidas para un drabble pero es demasiado pequeño para ser un one-shot) pero bueno, es la primera vez (y quizás la última) que haga un fic de este género._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Nos veremos nuevamente en otros fics o en otro capítulo de "Doncella para Dos Dragones"!_

 _¡Saludos a todos(as)!_

 **JA NE! :)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;


End file.
